Karin Kurosaki
by Naomi Tachi
Summary: This is a one-shot about one of my favorite characters,Karin. What happens when Karin has a desire to become a soul reaper,that leads to a tragic end to a loved one? Read to find out!  this is my first story on fanfiction,so please be kind and review!


My name is Karin Kurosaki,I am fifteen years old.A lot of things have happened in the time after my older brother Ichigo killed Aizen,and life for me has changed have been some deaths,and some new incounters for me,but I've made it through,and become such a strong and reliable person,much like happened years ago,after my brother had defeated Aizen,and things had finaly returned to normal,when a strange incounter causes everything there is to come.

FLASHBACK...

"Ichigo!Are you and Rukia almost ready for dinner yet?"I yelled up the stairs at my older brother and his houseguest,who stays over at our house whenever she is in the world of the living.

"Hold on Karin,we just got back from being mauled by Kimpachi in the soul society,and im exausted!"He yelled back at me.

"Ichigo...you moron!If this 'Kimpachi' that you speak of is anything like you say he is,it would be better not to go back to the soul society just so that you can fight Ikkaku and Renji again!"I replied.

"...just...I'll be there in a second alright!"He yelled.

"Well hurry!"I stated.

I walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table,where Yuzu and Isshin had already started eating.I started to eat,and it was surprizingly quiet,almost dead silent.

"Dad"I said"Theres something that I want to talk to you about."

"Yeah,what is it Karin?"He asked me.

"Well...um...I've been thinking about it a lot in the month since every thing has gotten back to normal,and I've decided that...well I...I want to become a soul reaper"I announced thoughtlessly.

"Karin,I cant allow you to become a soul reaper.I honestly dont know why you would want to become one in the first 's way to dangerous!"He said in a serious tone.

"Oh...I.."I studered,realizing how stupid I must have sounded.

"No,you're right,I was just being stupid.I'm not really hungry so I'll just take a bath and go to bed early tonight"I laughed,trying to ease the tence situation that I had created.

I turned around and went to go up stairs,when Ichigo and Rukia had reached the end of the staircase.

"Karin,are you finished eating already?"He asked me.

I didn't awnser him,I just continued walking,and than I went up the stairs.I took a hot bath,and than went to bed,although I couln't get to sleep untill real late.I was too buisy thinking about the winter war and everything my brother had told me about than,right befor I fell asleep,I made a wish to become a soul reaper,and have the strength to protect the people that I love.

That night,I also had a strange dream about a strange man with black hair in a white had peircing green eyes,and wierd teal markings that ran from his eyes to the bottom of his ,the weirdest thing was the dark,seamingly endless black hole located on his chest.

Ichigo had told me about all the Espadas that he had encountered in Hecco Mundo,and I noticed that one of them fit the description of the man in my dream.I believe his name was Ulquiorra,Espada number four,although;there were a few differences between the man in my dream wasn't whearing the wierd outfit that Ichigo had described,only a plain,white,,Ichigo had told me that Ulquiorra had a hollow's mask located on his head,but this man had no such thing.

He was just standing in an area of darkness,alone,with his eyes closed.I tried to call out to him,but my voice would'nt come blood ran cold,and I could feel shivers run up my dream was so realistic,but also,a little hazy at the same time.

Than,all of a sudden,another 'me' apeared in front of the slowly opened his eyes,but he didn't react strangly at was almost as if he already knew me or man helt out his hand,and a sword said somthing,but no words came out,I could only see his lips other 'me' just stood still,not moving a single inch,not even breathing.

The man than,very slowly,stabed the other 'me' in the ,she didnt move,she did'nt scream in pain,and strangly enough,she didn't even I felt a sharp pain in my stomach.I looked down and saw my pajama shirt covered in pain got worse and worse,and in a matter of seconds,I was screaming in pain.I dont know how long it took,it seemed like hours of pain,but than I finally passed out.

When I woke up from my dream,it was alrerady well past nine in the morning.I looked down at my pajama shirt,and I sighed in relief-no was only dream after all.I quickly got changed,grabed my soccer ball,and went downstairs.

Ichigo and Rukia were setting on the couch watching Television,and Yuzu was making breakfast.I simply grabed a peice of toast and walked out the front door was Saterday,so I didn't have school to go to,and Isshin went to some sort of medical meeting in Tokyo,and he would'nt be back until Sunday.

I wanted to get out of the house,so I went to the park on the edge of 's a fairly large park,but the equipment is old and no one visits it anymore-it's the perfect place to go when you want to be took a long while to walk there,but I liked to watch the people walk by on the street.

When I finally walked through the entrance to the park,I noticed a girl my age siting on a bench alone.I could see the lonely look of despair in her eyes,and I knew exactly was a spirit thats soul was,for some reason or another,attached to the park.I walked over and sat next to her on the bench.

I put my soccer ball down and turned to face her,and said"Hi there,my names Karin,what are you doing in a place like this?"

"I died here...a long while ago.I've been stuck here ever since,all alone."she awsered.

"Well,you dont have to be alone brother,Ichigo,he can send you to a place where you'll be happy and have lots of friend.I can get him to come here,but I'll have to leave for a while ok?"I asked.

After I said that,her face lit up with joy and she seemed really happy.

"Thank you...so much..."she said,tears forming in her eyes.

"Yeah..."I said and I got up to get Ichigo,but after a few steps,I heard the girls voice.

"K...Ka...rin..what,what is this,I feel strange...pain all over my...body...!"she studered.

I turned around quickly,only to see the girl glowing with a strong,black light.

"Help...me..Karin!Whats happening...to me?GYAAAA!"She screamed.

It was like something that I have never seen -ness just started to cover the girl,and form into a horrible creature-a hollow.

"No...!"I screamed.

It was really bad,and I didn't feel anyones spiritual pressure anywhere nearby,so I was starting to panic.I know that I've killed hollows befor,but this one was different,it's pressence was more ominous than that of regular hollows and it was a little bigger.

The hollow roared,and it made my blood run only thing I could think at that moment was how desperatly I wanted to become a soul reaper.

"I WISH TO BE A SOUL REAPER!"I yelled as the hollow reached down to grab me.

Immidiatly after I yelled that,and right befor the hollow could reach me,everything around me stopped and turned gray,as if time had stopped.

"You wish to be a soul reaper,girl?"Said an emotionless voice behind me.

I turned around,and saw the man Ichigo had described as was exactly like Ichigo had described him,broken hollows mask and everything.

"Ulquiorra,this is impossible!Ichigo killed you!"I yelled.

"Hmm...you seem well informed about the happenings during the winter war, you're correct,I am indeed dead."He spoke in a calm voice.

"Wh...what do want?Why are you here and what do you want with me?"I asked,confused.

"You are Karin Kurosaki,correct?"He asked.

"What of it?"I replied.

He slowly started walking toward me,and said"I can turn you into a soul reaper,but you have to do one thing for me in return,something only you can do,girl."He awsered.

"You will?You can accually do it?"I asked.

"Yes...and all you have to do is...kill Ichigo Kurosaki" he stated bluntly.

"Wha...?N,no Ichigo's my brother I could'nt possibly kill him!"I said.

"You can,and you his younger sister,he could never hurt you in any way.I can give you the power you yurn for,and with it,killing Ichigo will be childs play for you"He said,stoping right in front of me.

I could no longer move at all,nor speak for that drew his sword slowly.

"I will grant you your greatest wish"He said,as he,very slowly,stabbed me in the stomach.

It was kinda like my dream,I didn't move,scream,feel pain,or even start sword iminated a bright light that inveloped the intire park.I could feel something changing;energy entering,and exiting my was no pain,just a light tingling suddenly,the strong light just went out,and I shut my eyes I opened them again,I was whearing a black kimono,and a sheathed katana hung down at my side.

I looked in front of me and gasped;there was Ulquiorra,whearing a white kimono,and his hollows mask was ,his legs where starting to dissapear,like they were turning ino ashes.

"U-Ulquiorra!What?Whats happening to you?"I asked desperatly,trying to make since of the situation.

"I could only sustain my former appearence for a few minutes...now I will dissipear once time,,I have used my former Arrancar abilities to draw out you inner soul power you posses is yours,and yours alone,don't forget that,girl."He explained,finnaly dissipearing completly.

After he dissapeared,the gray-ness dissipeared,and I again heared the shriek of the mournful hollow that was close behind me.I quickly drew my sword as I turned around,and slashed the beasts yelped in pain,and stumbled back.I jumped up and slashed it's head clean off,and it's body disintigreated.

The feeling of cuting in the hollows boby with my Zanpakto was after that,I looked around for my body,but,it was nowhere to be seen.I knew that the only thing I could do at that point was to go home and tell Ichigo,and later to tell my father after the trip.

I walked home slowly;I sure wasn't excited to tell Ichigo,not at I finally arrived back,it was around five 'o clock.I looked through the window,and saw Ichigo and Rukia still on the couch watching television.

I walked through the wall,pokeing my head right through the television screen.

"Hey there"I said with a dull face.

Ichigo and Rukia kinda freaked out,but than they started asking why I was a soul reaper and ,I told them everything that had happened earlier that day,and they seemed to understand.I told them about how my body just mysteriously dissapeared,and they were completly clueless as to why that happened.

I felt as if I had done something wrong;although,I knew that it wasn't really my next day,my father returned from his trip,and he was not happy at ,he said that it wasn't my fault,and that I had had no choice in the matter.

When it came to the matter of how my body dissapeared,he just told me to imagin myself in my body again.I did,and in a couple of seconds I was back in my body,and he told me that I had the power to conver back and forth at all hit me so suddenly,and I knew that I would never be the same again.

Than,Rukia suggested me going to the Soul Reaper Acadamy to train my ,my father,Ichigo,and even Yuzu thought it was a good ,I packed everything I thought I would be neading;clothes and such,and Isshin took me to Urahara's shop,where he opened the Sekimon.

Rukia decided that she would come with me,and inroll me into the said goodbye to everyone,and the Soul Society,Rukia introduced me to everyone he had meet on his journies ,Soi Fon,Yumichika,Yachiru,Ikkaku,Jushiro,Byakuya,Renji,and many more unusual people were there,that met Ichigo.

I was so happy to be there,and to meet all of Soul Society could be such a lively place,but it was also very meeting everyone,Rukia and I went to the Soul Reaper acadamy.I was inrolled into the acadamy and was to start classes immediatly.

Rukia helped around the school for the first two weeks,and than,after I had gotten use to the academy life,she went back to the world of the living on assignment.I was really happy,and I met all sorts of new people at the academy.I made lots of friends and I fit in really well.

About two years later,Ichigo came to the academy to visit talked about my training and about the world of the also told me about how Yuzu was preparing to become a profesional chief,and that she was working really hard;I was glad.

I was having a great time when,suddenly,I completly blacked I awoke,I was standing in a puddle of blood,and Ichigo lay on the ground in front of me...dead.I was devestated,but it also gave me my resolve to become strong and protect everything and everyone I cared about.

-END FLASHBACK-

Now I am the captain of squad five,and I have become an Idol to all of the Soul 's my story,how everything came to one man,Ulquiorra Scifer,changed my destiny for,what I think now,as the better.~


End file.
